Episode 590
Rita warns all the women not to touch her stuff in future or they'll have to answer to her. She also supports Lou in her plan to stage a plate-throwing protest and start a hunger strike, which duly takes place at the next meal time. Jessie asks Judge O'Grady (who is one of her regular customers) for advice in getting into Wentworth: he suggests some possible crimes and offers to use his influence to get her a custodial sentence rather than a fine. The women shout to each other after lockup and discuss the hunger strike. Joan throws Eve's food on the floor after telling her that Joyce may not survive the attack on her. Jessie tells Mabel that she has decided the best thing to do is to attempt to steal a police car. Joan congratulates Lou for at last getting something right, then returns to solitary to make Eve eat her meal off the floor. Ann worries that she has lost the women's support and wonders whether she should look for another job. Lou tells Mervin they refuse to cook breakfast as no-one will be eating it, but Barbie catches Lou stuffing her face privately in the food store. Rita is the only one to come for breakfast, but only just in time before Joan orders it should be taken away. Pat Slattery reports that Eve appears to have had a mental breakdown, though she suspects she could be faking it. Lou plots to set Joan and Rita against each other. Eve's performance fails to impress Ann, and she tells Eve she will stay in solitary for a while, but she later takes Sister Hall's advice not to put her in isolation. Ann resigns, but is requested to take a month's leave of absence instead. Lou overhears Ann telling Mervin she's resigned (as she was probably intended to). Dan Moulton comes to see Rita: he apologizes to Ann for the Conqueror's behaviour at Pippa's wedding. Ann stops his sociology lecture short and explains that he's wasting his breath as it's her last day in the job. Daphne is interviewed on TV about her PMS defence: Nancy is watching until her boorish husband switches the TV off. Alice notices Dan and gives him the once over while she's on skip duty. Lou demands cash from Eve to keep the other women away from her. Jessie succeeds in getting inside: at her induction she's brought a carrier bag of sweets with her and offers Joan either "sour cherries" or "jellied snakes". Rita sees Dan and asks him to take her jacket back to the Conquerors and get it cleaned up. Lexie bumps into Jessie with the laundry skip and finds out who she is from Joan. Nancy tells her neighbour Molly that she sometimes feels she could kill Joe. Ann stops when she sees Dan's bike broken down, but does not give him a lift. Daphne visits Joyce and tells her about May's funeral. Ann visits May's grave which is a plain white wooden cross and lays flowers on it from the women , beside the ones already there from Willie . Lou waits for Joan to pass by her cell and knocks her unconscious with a chair: when Alice objects that this is very risky, she replies that they are going to frame Rita for the attack. Category:1986 Episodes Category:Episodes